wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Red dragonflight
| leader = Alexstrasza the Life-Binder | height = Varies by specific species and age}} thumb|A Red Drake *'Leader:' Alexstrasza the Life-Binder *'Domain:' Creation, life *'Breath:' Fire (fire magic) *'Locations:' **The Wetlands surrounding Grim Batol The Red Dragonflight, ruled by the Dragonqueen, Alexstrasza, is a noble and honorable group of creatures. They consider themselves the protectors of all life, and in many ways they are. More often than not, they are found protecting sacred areas and items, seeking to keep them from lesser beings who might be hurt by their energies. Their breath is a fearsome stream of fire, and they have been known to swallow enemies whole and slowly digest them over the course of a day. Their most hated enemies are the black dragons ruled by the great, dark leviathan, Deathwing. Age Groups and Dragonspawn *Red whelp *Red drake *Red dragon (mature) *Red wyrm *Red dragonspawn Culture As with the other dragonflights, the reds are utterly loyal to their Aspect, in this case Alexstrasza. Her consorts, such as Tyranastrasz and Korialstrasz, were treated with great respect, by the members of the flight and the other flights as well. The Reds are typically the only dragons mortals were likely to come across, with the exception of the druidic allies of the greens. Like all dragons, they take their charges seriously. The Reds usually operate in secret, keeping tabs on important beings and places, such as Cenarius and Dalaran. As a result, the Red Dragonflight agents spread themselves throughout Azeroth, disguised as humanoids. Often the dragons have mortals working on gathering information or doing other research related errands for them. Due to Alexstrasza's influence, the Red Dragonflight see themselves as the defenders and custodians of life on Azeroth. Red Dragons understand the secrets of life, and in turn those of death, like no others do, and have been granted great power over both. They are capeable of draining and rejuvinating life, as well as performing a form of necromancy, though they are not particularly fond of doing so. While red dragons are the defenders of life, they will not hesitate to kill a creature if its actions endanger other lifeforms. Many members of the red flight still remain distrustful towards mortals, citing they have brought only danger and death to the world. Generally, though, red dragons are friendly to humans, elves, and their other traditional friends and allies; for the most part, it is the representatives of the flight near Grim Batol who are strangely hostile to any outsiders. Though the explorer Brann Bronzebeard did manage to engage one of the guardians in conversation. In WoW, the drake Axtroz and the Red Dragonspawn located at Grim Batol will attack all players on sight. Ties to the Alliance Following her release from Grim Batol, Alexstrasza showed her undying gratitude by giving an oath to three of the Alliance races: :'' 'Yes...' Alexstrasza dipped her head toward the trio. 'Human Rhonin, elf, and dwarf! I thank all three of you for your parts in this, and know that as long as I am queen, my kind will never be an enemy to yours....' It should be noted that this oath does not grant humans, high elves and dwarves immunity from the Red Dragonflight, only that a state of friendship exists. History Charge of the Dragonflights Satisfied that the small world had been ordered and that their work was done, the Titans prepared to leave Azeroth. But before they departed, they charged the greatest species of the world with the task of watching over Kalimdor. In that age, there were many dragonflights. Yet there were five flights that held dominion over their brethren. It was these five flights that the Titans chose to shepherd the budding world. The greatest members of the Pantheon imbued a portion of their power upon each of the flights' leaders. Eonar, the Titan patron of all life, gave a portion of her power to the red leviathan, Alexstrasza. Ever after, Alexstrasza would be known as the Life-Binder, and she would work to safeguard all living creatures within the world. Due to her supreme wisdom and limitless compassion for all living things, Alexstrasza was crowned the Dragonqueen and given dominion over her kind. War of the Ancients During the War of the Ancients the reds, along with the other dragonflights, sought a way to push back the Burning Legion. Neltharion presented the other aspects with the tool to do just that: The Demon Soul, then known as the '''Dragon Soul'. The weapon required all dragons to give up and impart within it a portion of their power. Unknown to the other flights Neltharion had gone mad, planned to betray the others, and he and his flight didn't make the same sacrifice the others had. The dragons joined in flight over the battle and the Black Aspect unleashed the Dragon Souls power against the demons with devastating effects on the demonic swarm. He then shocked his fellow aspects when he made his betrayal known and turned the device on the elven defenders and their allies. The other flights rushed to stop the mad aspect, but were unable to act against the disk Neltharion held. The power they had placed in it placed them at its master's mercy. Malygos and his flight managed to break free and atempted to stop the black leviathan and destroy the Demon Soul, but they failed to do so. Neltharion decimated the Blue Dragonflight, and banished the Reds, Greens, and Bronze from the battle. Though the legion was ultimately pushed back, the damage to the dragon race had been done. After the Sundering The Ensuing war between the Black Dragonflight and the other flights decimated the species. A mighty civil war was waged between dragonkind, with all flights losing members, and the reds were no exception. The dragonflights hunted the blacks to the brink of extinction, but were greatly weakened by their sacrifice to the Demon Soul. Ultimately the blacks were nearly wiped out, but when the dust settled the day of the dragon had passed. The dragons never truly recovered from those dark times and were never again seen in the same numbers as before. The Reds continued to remain active in the mortal realm. Alexstrasza, soon after the sundering, went to the Night Elven survivors. The Aspect of Life decided to present the night elves with a gift, for they had sacrificed and lost more than any other race during the war. She presented a single enchanted acorn, taken from the Mother Tree G'Hanir before Aviana's death, and placed it within the newly created Well of Eternity atop Mount Hyjal. The acorn, activated by the potent, magical waters, sprung to life as a colossal tree. The mighty tree's roots grew from the Well's waters, and its verdant canopy seemed to scrape the roof of the sky. The tree also received blessings for the night elves from Ysera and Nozdormu. It would safeguard the new Well of Eternity from discovery and come to be known as Nordrassil, the World Tree. War of the Shifting Sands A thousand years before modern times, the red dragons lent their aid to the Night Elves and the Bronze Dragonflight during the War of the Shifting Sands. Led by Caelestrasz, child of Alexstrasza, the reds fought the Silithid and their Qiraji masters furiously and ultimately helped push them back to their city where they were sealed away from the world. The dragons suffered few casualties but the progeny of Alexstrasza, Caelestrasz, was until recently believed lost, having charged deep into Ahn'Qiraj during the final push. After the war a shard of the Scepter of the Shifting Sands was entrusted to the red wyrm Vaelastrasz by Anachronos the bronze. The Second War Ten thousand years after the sundering, during the Second War, the Black Aspect saw a way to conquer his greatest foe. Deathwing could not wield the Demon Soul but it could be placed in the hands of one that would further his agenda. A orc shaman named Zuluhed the Whacked recieved strange visions of a powerful artifact deep within the earth. With Doomhammer's permission he took his clan into the mountains to search for the source of his visions. Zuluhed came upon the Demon Soul and took it for the Horde, but while he sensed the disk had the power to raise mountains and evaporate oceans it was completely unresponsive to his shamanistic powers. The device was passed down to his lieutenant: the warlock Nekros Skullcrusher, whose magic the disk eagerly reciprocated. Zuluhed and his clan searched for weeks for the dragons, finally spoting a lone wounded red male. They followed the sole dragon back to the red dragonflight's lair, a high mountain peak, where they came upon the Dragonqueen Alexstrasza herself, roosting with three of her consorts. The Red Aspect immediately incinerated four orc warriors but before she could do anything more Nekros invoked the dark powers of the disk and subdued her. The Dragonmaw Clan used the Demon Soul to enslave Alexstrasza and a large portion of her flight. From capture to escape, an eight year span, Alexstrasza was forced to create more dragons to service the Horde in the war, and she cried for the deaths of her children and the deaths they caused. She often tried to defy Nekros, but the act of breaking one or more eggs in her presence assured her good behavior. The red dragonflight, once one of the strongest and proudest flights of dragons ever seen, were reduced to little more than the Horde's war dogs. The reds who had avoided capture were initially bewildered to find their queen had gone missing. The flight scattered to search for her, becoming easy prey for the vicious Deathwing and his black dragonflight. Isolated, leaderless, and confused, the reds fought back as best they could. When the blacks had been sufficiently pushed back the reds resumed their search and found the orcs were responsible for Alexstrasza and the rest of the flight's disappearance. Her youngest consort, Korialstrasz, disguised as the mage Krasus of the Kirin Tor, sought a way to free his mate. Battle of Grim Batol and Aftermath After the fall of the Horde ending the second war, the Dragonmaw Clan retained a firm grip on Grim Batol and Alexstrasza. Her rescue only became possible when Nekros believed the Alliance planned on invading. Nekros had Alexstrasza (and the eggs) moved out of the mountain fortress and began to move towards Dun Algaz where he believed the bulk of the Dragonmaw Clan was stationed preparing for war. Little did he know he had been manipulated by Deathwing, who desired Alexstrasza's eggs out in the open so he could steal them more easily. Nekros was shocked when he was assaulted by an army of Mountain Dwarfs, and in the ensuing chaos lost the Demon Soul to Rhonin, a mage of Dalaran sent on a mission to rescue the Dragonqueen by none other than the red dragon Korialstrasz in his mortal guise. Once free of the device's power, Alexstrasza killed Nekros out of pure hatred and drive for revenge. The Demon Soul was then undone, and the power that was vested in it returned to the other aspects. Alexstrasza, along with Malygos, Nozdormu, and Ysera, proceeded to attack Deathwing finally punishing him for his treachery and driving him away. Before giving chase Alexstrasza swore an oath of friendship to Rhonin, Vereesa, Falstad, and their respective races. The Sunwell After the Third War, red and green dragons were sent to Sunwell Grove to investigate and guard the remains of the Sunwell. Korialstrasz took it upon himself to gather the remaning energy of the well and transform it into a living avatar in the form of Anveena Teague, whose identity was revealed by Korialstrasz after an incident involving the traitorous Dar'Khan Drathir trying to claim her power as his own. Current activities After Alexstrasza and the enslaved reds' rescue, the remaining members of the red dragonflight have come out of hiding. It would appear the flight has resumed its regular activities of watching over the mortal races of Azeroth. * Alexstrasza has stationed guardians at Hyjal Summit, where they, along with the Blues and Bronzes, guard the World Tree from another attack by the demons of Darkwhisper Gorge. * The red dragonflight also has a strong presence at Alexstrasza's old prison, Grim Batol. The reds guard the mountain under the leadership of the Wyrm Garshilan, who is assisted by the eager younger dragon Acridistrasz, the drake-champion Axtroz (who can be seen in WoW), and the dragonspawn flametongue captain Baleflame. Explorer Brann Bronzebeard managed to speak with Acridistrasz and was told the dragons are "guarding a secret that living creatures are not meant to know." * Caelestrasz, thought to have been lost during the War of the Shifting Sands, was recently found to be trapped alive within Ahn'Qiraj, a slave of the old god C'thun, along with Arygos and Merithra. The dark master of Ahn'Qiraj used the tortured dragons to power his new creations: Moam and the other Obsidian destroyers. Kandrostrasz was sent to rescue his brethren, but dares not travel into the temple from fear of falling into his control. * Red dragon agents, notably Belnistrasz and Vaelastrasz, and their mortal servants, such as Garek, have been spotted in Razorfen Downs, Blackrock Spire, and the Badlands, watching over evil organizations that include the Scourge, the Dark Horde, and the Black Dragonflight. Wrath of the Lich King According to the lore panel at BlizzCon 2007, the Red Dragonflight - keeping the promise made to Rhonin in Day of the Dragon - will aid the mortals in their battle against their erstwhile comrades, the Blue Dragonflight. Malygos, recovered from his state of insanity by the affects of the nether dragons Tyrygosa brought back from Outland, has declared war on all mortal spellcasters, especially the Kirin Tor. Dalaran is being moved to Northrend, in an area above the Dragonblight, to combat both Malygos and the Scourge, and the Reds have pledged their aid in the struggle. Known members Red dragons usually have names ending in "-strasz", or "-strasza" for females. References Category:Red Dragonflight Category:Dragonflights Category:Dragonkin Category:Dragons Category:Lore Category:Wrath of the Lich King